


画家的自我修养（伪）

by Aoyama_sheep



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoyama_sheep/pseuds/Aoyama_sheep
Summary: 无头有尾，一个突然的脑洞，画家杀死了自己的模特





	画家的自我修养（伪）

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇我半年前突发脑洞写的东西。今天刚刚注册成功，那么把这篇文发上来测试一下，希望不会有什么问题。感谢还能看到这里的各位🌸  
> 再次预警，性行为无，暴力血腥场面有

第十一次见面了。这次我们约在我的画室里相见。林小姐似乎感到了我将要为她作最后一幅画的意图，早早地来了我这里，并且带上了之前我送给她的十张画作。她笑盈盈地走过来，问我她需要摆出的姿势，然后乖巧地脱下衣服，坐在我准备好的椅子上。她还是很紧张，想让我说些什么缓解，犹豫了一会，才开口问我：“阿卓，能再给我讲讲阿芙洛狄忒的故事吗？”

“抱歉……时间紧张，我恐怕不能分神给你讲故事了。”我用刮刀铲出颜料，故意说，“别那么拘谨，林小姐，请放松一点，这不是我第一次欣赏你的身体。”话音落下后便没有再理会她，我只是不住地用余光悄悄观察她，看她情绪细微的变化，看她羞耻，看她难堪。

林沁扭了扭身子，她的脚趾紧扣着地面，皮肉透着一股病态的白。“我可以挠一挠吗？我的肩膀好痒……”她在我的眼神示意下放松了右手，用力在左肩上抓挠起来，大概是想尽快恢复姿势，可是后面竟渐渐扩大了范围，抓到脖颈上来，留下一大片红印。我知道，人在紧张的时候赤裸身体，心理上会给他暗示，要抓挠，要穿衣。她快哭了，脸和耳尖变得通红，她力气大了点，在出了些小鸡皮疙瘩的身上抓出几道血痕，白里透红的，倒是有了一点灵气。血液就是生命的表现，我想再来点。

于是我站起来，倒了一杯红酒递过去，“时间有限，你调整一下吧。”我看她喝下去，端正姿势，然后渐渐地失神，晕倒。我拿出之前准备好的绳子，把她绑在椅子上，先忍住在脑内叫嚣的欲望，坐到了画架前。

拿起手机定了三个小时后的闹钟。这三个小时属于画布，我有我的职业道德——两方面的。

——

下午五点，是补充体能的好时候，我的精神食粮醒来了。林沁好像还没有搞清楚怎么回事，看到被绑缚的手脚后向我一个劲地道歉，说只能强迫我用这样的方式完成画作，她甚至想给我免费补偿一天，不收钱。我拒绝了她，给她打了一针镇定剂和局部麻醉，然后把她的嘴缝了起来，用了四针，真是好数字。

林沁瞪大了眼睛看我，泪水黏了一脸，不美了，像一摊泥。我让她看了一眼我画好的画，说：“好好记住你在画布上的样子。”又找了一块白布盖住了她的脸。不成字句的叫声从那布下传出来，染红了一小片，仔细瞧来，差不多是个嘴的形状。我有点不耐烦，又因憋了三个小时的欲望而恼火，只抬起手用力按在她脸上，轻声在她耳边说：“你要是再叫，我就剪断你的声带。”果然乖了，和之前一样乖，在我手下颤抖个不停，浑身都紧绷着，感觉充满了恐惧，不可爱了。

我站在林沁的椅子前，盯了她好一会，才拿起刮刀来，用力捅进她右边的锁骨里。鲜血和呜咽同时喷了出来，搅了我的好兴。我烦躁不堪，狠扇了她一耳光，她既然不领情，我也只能用我不喜欢的方式对她，我不明白，为什么这些人都这么顽固。我剪开她嘴上的线，把原先蒙她脸的布塞进她嘴里，最后用胶带粘住了她的嘴。多丑陋啊。

或许接下来的事情我不必过多赘述，我是个艺术家，我只是按照我的追求创作。林沁在我这里，是我的一件作品，准确的说，我像是在创作雕塑一样在塑造她，修修补补，给她重生。她可能到现在都没理解，那幅画是我送她的草图，还好我之前让她看了一眼，若是现在她能睁开眼睛好好对照画布和她的身体，那才是真的有趣。

我不知道她是什么时候断了气，那与我又有什么关系。艺术品就应该以艺术品的方式永生。我把她已经僵硬的身体固定好，为她浇筑了黄金，点缀了珠宝，装饰好，放置于展台上。那是我的花园中，一个我用石膏做的大贝壳。阿芙洛狄忒诞生了，我的阿芙洛狄忒。

浑身轻松，浑身舒爽，创作真是让人愉快。我收拾干净血迹，还有那些可能会露出线索的东西，我不能让别人抢走我的爱与美之神。这一切都很好，我的欲火不再熊熊燃烧，反而变成我身体里的暖流软软地包裹着我，多么舒服啊，我躺在花园里，好像还躺在母亲温暖的子宫里，无比惬意与安心。天空漆黑，繁星点缀其上，我完成了美，再看世界，觉得也是美，这世界也是一件完美的艺术品。  
  
警笛的声音从很远的地方传来，到城郊还有些距离。我看了看表，凌晨四点，大抵是林沁的经纪人报了警。我从地上拿起之前用过的刮刀，对准了用力插到我喉咙里，闭上眼，我也获得了永生。


End file.
